<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Alright by Little_Lion_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886546">Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lion_Boy/pseuds/Little_Lion_Boy'>Little_Lion_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Set It Off (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lion_Boy/pseuds/Little_Lion_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything’s gonna be alright in the end. </p><p>Based on “Be Alright” by David Lee Murphy and Kenny Chesney</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What can I get you to drink, sir?” A bartender asked Maxx.</p><p>“Oh. Uhh, just a beer please,” Maxx answered.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright, sir?” The kind woman asked despite knowing she could get in trouble.</p><p>“This world’s been kicking me in the butt. I just need something good to hear.”</p><p>The bartender pointed at a sign hanging up on the wall. It had a sunset as the background and bold black text.</p><p>“‘Everything’s gonna be alright. Don’t panic, breathe.’” Maxx read the sign aloud.</p><p>“That’s for sure. I think I’m good, ma’am. Thank you,” Maxx said. He put a twenty in the tip jar and left the bar. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.</p><p>Maxx held the door open for the next person when he left the bar. While the stranger walked in, Maxx thought about the sign. He got an Uber home, where his husband was waiting for him.</p><p>“Back so early?” Cody asked when Maxx walked into their small home.</p><p>“I realized that everything is gonna be alright,” Maxx answered.</p><p>Maxx and the sign were correct. Everything did turn out alright. The adoption of their baby daughter went perfectly, the band grew more and more popular with each day.</p><p>The most important thing to Maxx was always that he had a family. He created his own and couldn’t love life more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>